


Callous

by sociallyawkward_fics



Series: The Witcher Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkward_fics/pseuds/sociallyawkward_fics
Summary: Jaskier loves Geralt's hands. Turns out, Geralt loves his, too.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Witcher Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677229
Comments: 26
Kudos: 215





	Callous

**Author's Note:**

> Still operating off a prompt list on tumblr! I am still not 100% with my writing in this fandom, so if this seems wonky or OOC feel free to roast me in my comments and tell me how I can do better! The prompt this time was:
> 
> 14\. Finger Kiss
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy! (i don't think i've written something this soft in like,,,, forever)

Jaskier leaned up against Geralt with a pleased hum, bracketed by his thighs, back against chest. His fingers danced absentmindedly over his lute, but his real attention was on Geralt. The way he was nosing gently around Jaskier’s neck and ears, the careful hold he had around Jaskier’s waist.

Jaskier almost twanged a wrong note as Geralt’s hands slipped up under his undershirt, barely brushing against the skin in a way that was nearly ticklish. He gave up and set the lute aside to give Geralt his full focus, leaning back and kissing at his neck as Geralt’s hands ran up and down his sides.

“I love your hands,” Jaskier muttered against his skin.

Geralt snorted above him. “They’re just hands, Jaskier.”

“No,” Jaskier said, sitting up slightly and making Geralt let out a disgruntled hum. “They’re _your_ hands.”

Jaskier drew one of the hands out of his shirt to hold it, while Geralt’s free hand wrapped fully around Jaskier’s waist to draw him closer against Geralt and hold him there.

“They’re the hands of a protector,” Jaskier said, kissing the back of Geralt’s hand. “The hands of a lover.” A kiss to the knuckles. “The hands of a fighter.” A kiss to the palm. “The hands of my White Wolf,” Jaskier finished softly, pressing gentle little kisses to all the little callouses scattered across the hand.

He kept going until Geralt pulled his hand out of Jaskier’s with a chuckle, giving him a fond warning squeeze with the hand wrapped around his waist.

Jaskier turned in Geralt’s hold until his side was up against Geralt’s chest so he could easier gaze up at him. He reached up to caress Geralt’s face, and Geralt gave him a small, soft smile.

“Your hands surprise me,” Geralt said, and Jaskier was pleased that he could feel the rumble of it reverberate through his own chest.

“Oh?” Jaskier prompted, because if Geralt was even going to hint at being chatty, Jaskier wanted to hear _all_ of it.

“Mhmm.” Geralt hummed, smirk stretching across his lips.

“You tease,” Jaskier laughed, gently smacking his chest in a way that was really more of a playful _tap_. “Tell me _why_.”

Geralt just raised an eyebrow. He held out until Jaskier started giving him his patented puppy eyes, and Geralt relented with a huff that could have been a laugh.

He brought his hands around to grasp one of Jaskier’s own, holding it up as if inspecting it. “You play the part of dainty so well,” Geralt started, and Jaskier released a playfully offended huff of air. “Be quiet, you know exactly how you’re perceived and you have made an effort to be looked at that way. You make yourself seem so dainty and delicate, it was almost surprising to find callouses here.”

Geralt gently traced and touched the callouses across his fingertips and Jaskier smiled. They showed years of hard work, years of practice, years of working with instruments. Jaskier was not the confident man he was now, when they first started forming, and he struggled with seeing them as beautiful for a long time. He worried they would make his touch rougher, undesirable (which, now that he’s touched daily by the gentlest, most calloused hands ever, he knows how wrong he was).

But now, seeing the adoring way Geralt stared at his fingers, the evidence of a life well-lived upon them, he doesn’t know how he ever thought that. He had come to terms with, and even started loving his hands, long before he and Geralt began their relationship, but moments like these were coveted and treasured. Jaskier was a confident man, but he still had his moments of unease.

When Geralt brought Jaskier’s hand up to his lips to press a gentle kiss to each finger, Jaskier all but melted. Tears sprang to his eyes, for some strange reason, and he couldn’t help the besotted smile spreading across his lips, or hide the love in his eyes.

“I love you,” was all Jaskier could think of to say.

Geralt smiled down at him and leaned down to plant a chaste kiss on his lips, threading their fingers together. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, thanks for reading, y'all! I hope you enjoyed, feel free to feed me with a comment or kudos if you did! Also, feel free to tell me if this is OOC or wonky and tell me how I can do better in the future! And you can come find me on tumblr at sociallyawkward--fics and scream at me about fandoms or send in prompts!


End file.
